


Happy times

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Gregory, Domestic Fluff, Hairdressing, Happy times, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sick Greg, Sickfic, Wedding, fight, school problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Some short stroies from the domestic life of Gregory, Mycroft and Elisabeth.Mycroft is away for work, only to got home to find the remained of the family overtaken by the flu.Mycroft is trying to make Elisabeth's hair, but he isn't that good at it as Gregory.Elisabeth had a fight in school. Gregory and Mycroft is called in, and has to deal with the mother of the other girl.





	1. Flu

Greg was home with Elisabeth, they spent the afternoon playing, and watching TV. Elisabeth cried a lot, and was in an unpredictable mood, Greg thought it is due to Mycroft's absence; he hasn’t been home for two weeks now. At dinner Elisabeth refused to eat, the whole dinner ended up on the floor and on both of them. The same hysteria happened in the bathroom she always loved bath time, it was nearly impossible to get her out of the tub, but not today. After several stories she finally fell asleep. Greg started to clean up the mess, both in the kitchen and the bathroom. He was half asleep when Elisabeth woke him. Something wasn't right; she was too hot, and sweaty. Greg wanted to put her down, but Elisabeth wouldn't let him.  
"Don't leave me Daddy." So he took her downstairs to look for the thermometer. Elisabeth had a fever, not too high thankfully. He tucked her in; hoping she will fall asleep quickly.   
"Read me, please." He couldn't say no to those puppy eyes, so he read her all night. Her fever went down, but she started to cough. Greg couldn't sleep properly after that. He was constantly checking her temperature, fearing it will go up again.   
Greg's throat hurt, he thought from the all night reading session. Elisabeth was awake, so he tried to make her eat and drink more tea.  
"Daddy what's wrong with me?"  
"I believe you've got influenza."  
"I don't like it, I don't want it."  
"I know, but you will get better."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"I am cold."  
Her fever gone up again, Greg gave her some pills and took her back to bed. She fell asleep quickly this time. Soon Mrs Hill arrived, so he left to work. He was tired, his head ached, and he had trouble concentrating all day long.   
“How is she?” he asked when he finally got home.  
“She is still coughing, her temperature goes up from time to time, but she managed to sleep through the day.”  
Greg had dinner and went to check on Elisabeth, her fever got even higher.   
"All right time to take a bath."  
"I don't want to, leave me alone..."  
Greg carried him to the tub and started to fill it with lukewarm water, then put her in. Elisabeth wanted to climb out, but she was too weak, so she started screaming instead. The screams got even louder when Greg started to cool the water.   
"I don't want to, I don't want to, I hate you. Leave me alone." she kept repeating. She quickly forget about hating his father when according to her wishes Greg was about to leave her room.  
"Daddy, stay. Please."  
"Sure darling."  
"Please read for me."  
"Not now Elisabeth, I'm too tired." said while he settled next to her on the bed. Elisabeth nested in his arms.   
"You are so warm."  
"Hmmm. Go to sleep my darling."  
Greg woke several times during the night, to check her temperature, luckily the fever broke.  
He was woken in the morning, by voices.  
"...and my nose is runny and I cough all the time and Daddy said I have in...infu... influenza! I hate it, but he said it will get better, but it's still not. I would like to lose it now, it is not fun at all; don't you want to take it Dad?" Elisabeth was sitting in Mycroft’s lap. Greg grunted and pulled the covers over his head. Mycroft gently placed his palm to Greg's forehead.  
"Well my dear, it looks like you already gave it to your father."


	2. Wayward locks

"Dad! Stop it, you are pulling my hair."  
"I'm sorry dear, maybe we should wake Gregory, he can do it better."  
"No, it’s fine just don't pull it." Mycroft was trying to braid Elisabeth's hair. The result was quite chaotic, locks sticking out in every direction.  
"It's a mess."  
"I like it."  
"You just say it to make me feel better."  
"No Dad, I really like it. Come on we are going to be late."

Mycroft watched her as she run up the stairs to the school, messy braid flying after her.

 

"Dad! Come on we need to hurry!"  
"I still don't think I should be the one doing your hair."  
"I want you to, besides there is no time to find someone else now."  
Mycroft tried very hard to create the perfect bun, but some locks always stuck out.  
"It's a mess. Gregory always made it look effortless, and his was perfect, all the time."   
"Just how I like it." Elisabeth smiled after she examined the creation from all sides. Mycroft smiled back at her.  
"Come on you need to get dressed, we are going to be late."  
"Don't worry they won't start it without us."

Mycroft sat at the table, watching his little daughter dancing with her husband, wayward locks flying around her.  
'Oh, Gregory I wish you'd be here.'


	3. The fight

"The school called. They want to talk to the both of you."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"She had a fight with another girl. Don't worry she is fine."  
Mycroft sighted. "Not again! Let's go then; I hope she will grow out of it."  
"I didn't." she chuckled.  
"Very reassuring, thank you."

Gregory was already there sitting with Elisabeth. She only had a few scratches. The other girl looked worse.  
"Hello Dad."  
"Elisabeth. What happened now?"  
"Agnes was trying to show off with her French, but her pronunciation was terrible, and there were several grammatical errors too. So I corrected her, she didn't like it. She started to brag about her teacher, and that he knows it better than 6 years old. I told her that I learned it from my Dad, and no one is better than him. She started to say bad things about you...I got angry. I told her at least my parents love me, and they didn't have me for the sake of appearances. That's when she jumped at me. I just fought back."  
Greg was smiling behind her back; Mycroft just rolled his eyes at him.  
"Darling, you know fighting isn't the way to solve problems."  
"But she started it!"  
"I know she started it, but you should have known better to leave her earlier."  
"And let her tell all those things about you!"  
"Yes. You are more intelligent than to get offended by empty words. There are better ways to show them they are wrong."  
The mother arrived; she started with an attack. "What kind of monster are you raising? But what am I expecting from the two of you. It is simply unnatural, and this proves me right. That child should be taken from you; it's not too late, she might learn some manners."  
"It is nice to meet you Lady T." Mycroft said with his usual cold facade. "I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter. However it's not only Elisabeth who needs to learn some manners. Your daughter disrespected our family; I believe it is likely that you would overreact too. I would also like to point out, that it was your daughter who initiated the attack."  
"No! She is lying."  
"Lady T my daughter is not a liar, I can assure you. We raised her to be honest, but children only follow the patterns they see from their parents."  
"How dare you! Do you know who my husband is? He will make sure that your daughter will be put out this school, and no decent one will take her."  
"Talking about honesty, you just came from one of your lovers. Your husband lost his 'major position' a month ago. You are living in an unhappy marriage with an unwanted child on the verge of bankruptcy..." at that point Lord T arrived. He shrunk to half to his size as soon as he saw Mycroft.  
"Mr. Holmes"   
"Edward you know this man? You just stand there and let him insult us?!"  
"Please be quite Georgina."  
"But he..."  
"Quiet!" he knelt down to his daughter. "Sweetheart please tell me the truth. Who started it?"  
"She did it. She said that my French was terrible."  
"It is darling; you just started to learn it. But who started the fight. Look at me and tell me." Agnes started to cry "It was me."  
"Thank you."  
They were called in to the principal's office.

Mycroft had to go back to work, so he left Elisabeth with Greg.  
"Gregory, please stop smiling."  
"It was very amusing, don't you agree."  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Come on. That girl is twice as big as Elisabeth; also you were amazing." Mycroft rolled his eyes.  
"Do not take her out for an ice cream. It's not a behaviour that should be rewarded."  
"You see right through me Love. Are you coming home for dinner?"  
"No, I don't think so. Don't wait up."

By the time Mycroft got home it was well past midnight.  
"Have you had anything to eat?" Greg asked sleepily.  
"Sorry I woke you. Yes I have, you can ask Anthea if you don't believe me. Go back to sleep."  
"I think Elisabeth should learn some kind of martial arts."  
"What? So she can beat up others properly?"  
"No listen. It might be good, she can learn some discipline, fight in the class; maybe that would satisfy her enough not to continue it in the school. Also she would be able to protect herself properly. You always worry about that."  
"I'll think about it. You did take her out for ice cream."  
Greg didn't answer. "Gregory?"  
"You already know the answer. But I grounded her for a week. I took her Chinese books; also she can't watch the TV or use the computer. I told her it was your idea. Happy?"  
"It will do. She has to learn, how to cope with people; even if they act disrespectfully. Violence shouldn't be the first response. Don't you agree? Gregory?"  
Greg didn't answer, he was already asleep.


End file.
